Sweet Love
by Wingradle
Summary: Jensen tornando a relação um pouco mais doce.


Shipper: Jensha

Beta: MrsIceQueen

SWEET LOVE

Observava o dono daqueles olhos azuis, que se alternavam em olhar o quadro negro e logo em seguida, o caderno. Todos na classe faziam o mesmo, porém aquela pessoa em particular tinha toda a atenção do loiro de olhos verdes.

O sinal para a saída dos alunos agora se fazia ouvir, tirando a concentração do moreno que guardava seu material; olhou em torno da sala procurando uma pessoa em específico, mas não a achou.

- Ele está te esperando no mesmo lugar de ontem. –, uma voz grossa disse no ouvido do moreno.

Mais nada precisava ser dito, pois Misha já sabia o que fazer.

Minutos depois, o dono dos olhos azuis adentrava o vestiário dos meninos do time de futebol. Caminhava com cuidado por entre os armários, até que sentiu-se sendo puxado para dentro de uma das divisórias dos chuveiros. Foi jogado contra a parede e observou o loiro à sua frente mover suas mãos para dentro de sua camiseta, roçando seus lábios.

- Sentiu minha falta, amor?

- Muita. –, o moreno respondeu em um quase sussurro, já com os olhos fechados, apreciando os toques do outro.

Jensen sorriu vitorioso ao ver a cena, adorava causar aquelas reações no namorado.

Desceu seus lábios para o queixo do outro, percorrendo, com beijos e mordidas, um caminho pelo maxilar até o pescoço. Uma de suas mãos arranhava a pele das costas do moreno, enquanto a outra trabalhava na ereção do mesmo. Em resposta, Misha gemia baixo, aspirava o perfume do loiro, com suas mãos no quadril e nuca do namorado, puxando-o mais para si.

Quando o moreno fez menção de tirar a camisa, Jensen o impediu; parando com as carícias, arrumou suas roupas amassadas e disse:

- Na minha casa, em meia hora. – deu uma piscadela para o amado e saiu, deixando Misha sem entender nada.

x—x

Jensen arrumava algumas coisas na cozinha quando a campainha tocou. Assim que abriu a porta, o sorriso se formou nos lábios dos dois amantes, seus olhos brilhavam; era impossível não perceber a paixão que corria entre aqueles dois seres humanos.

O loiro abriu espaço para o namorado passar e, assim que fechou a porta, beijou-lhe os lábios; a reação imediata de Misha foi se afastar.

- Seus pais... – sussurrou; porém, foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de ser interrompido.

- Eles estão viajando, só voltam amanhã. Temos a tarde toda para nós. – o mais alto disse sorrindo, logo voltando a beijar o moreno, que agora correspondia.

O beijo se tornou mais intenso e Jensen começou a caminhar, sem separar as bocas, empurrando o moreno até a cozinha; parou apenas quando sentiu o corpo do namorado bater contra a mesa, então o pegou pela cintura e o colocou sobre a mesa. Voltaram ao beijo, o loiro subia suas mãos pelo corpo do outro, tirando-lhe a camiseta. Ficou um tempo brincando com os mamilos do moreno, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço; uma das mãos desceu pela barriga até o zíper da calça, que Jensen abriu com muito cuidado.

Misha sentiu-se sendo deitado na mesa fria, as mãos de Jensen percorriam-lhe a silhueta até chegarem ao cós da calça que foi puxada com muito cuidado até seus pés. O loiro tirou os sapatos e puxou, por fim, a calça.

Agora, um pouco afastado da mesa, o mais alto fazia um pequeno strip-tease particular para Misha, que mal piscava; parecia hipnotizado pelo loiro, que lentamente desabotoava a camisa. Quando estava apenas com sua boxer, Jensen se aproximou do namorado, deitando-o novamente na mesa; subiu no móvel, aproximou sua boca da orelha do outro e sussurrou:

- Confia em mim?

Misha não entendia o porquê daquela pergunta, mas respondeu um breve "sim".

- Então, deixe-me colocar isto em você – o loiro mostrava uma venda preta que estava o tempo todo do outro lado da mesa.

- O que você pretende fazer comigo?

- Surpresa. Você vai gostar. – sorriu sacana. Vendou Misha e saiu de cima da mesa.

O moreno pode ouvir alguns barulhos de panela, logo depois sentiu Jensen se aproximar, selando seus lábios. O beijo estava com um gosto doce... Brigadeiro! Com sua mão direita, o mais alto masturbava o namorado lentamente; Misha gemia, porém seus gemidos eram abafados pelo beijo cada vez mais profundo de Jensen. O loiro agora fazia um caminho de beijos pelo peito do amado até chegar a sua boxer. Subiu o olhar para o outro, que apenas aproveitava as sensações. Com suas mãos segurando firme o quadril de Misha, Jensen puxou a boxer com dentes. Em seguida, o doce ainda quente, foi espalhado pelo abdômen do menor.

- Está muito quente, amor? – o loiro perguntou preocupado

- Não... – a voz de Misha saiu entrecortada, devido aos gemidos

Inicialmente, Jensen passava a ponta de sua língua pelo doce, espalhando-o ainda mais pelo corpo do moreno; passou dois dedos pela barriga abaixo de si.

- Abra a boca. – ordenou

Misha obedeceu prontamente, a voz grossa e autoritária do namorado o excitava ainda mais. Ele agora chupava os dedos do outro, se deliciando com o gosto do brigadeiro. Rapidamente, Jensen tirou seus dedos daquela deliciosa boca, mas logo voltou a oferecer-lhe os dedos, com ainda mais brigadeiro neles.

Enquanto o moreno se ocupava em chupar os dedos sujos com o doce, o loiro trabalhava em sua ereção, chupando toda a extensão do membro duro. Misha começou a movimentar o quadril, em busca de mais contato com a boca do outro; com uma de suas mãos, segurou firme nos cabelos loiros, ditando o ritmo dos movimentos, ainda sem deixar de chupar os dedos em sua boca. Jensen deixou com que Misha dominasse a situação, mas não por muito tempo. Segurou firme o pulso do moreno, tirando a mão deste de seus cabelos e parou de chupá-lo; tirou a única peça de roupa de ainda cobria seu corpo e subiu novamente na mesa, prendendo os dois pulsos do menor por cima da cabeça; deu uma colherada no brigadeiro antes de beijar o namorado; o beijo era calmo, porém profundo. Uma de suas mãos segurava os pulsos, a outra percorria o corpo moreno.

Misha sentia as fortes mordidas e chupões em seu pescoço. - Jen... Jen, por favor...

- O que você quer, meu anjo?

- Faça... Faça logo, não agüento mais. – disse com dificuldade

- O que você quer que eu faça, hun?

- Jen, para com essa brincadeira e me come de uma vez! – respondeu com desespero na voz.

O loiro estava adorando aquilo tudo. Ter Misha assim, tão submisso, era maravilhoso. Com cuidado, começou a invadir a entrada do outro, que no início ainda estava um pouco resistente, mas as mordidas em sua orelha o fizeram relaxar.

Os movimentos eram lentos, Jensen admirava as expressões de Misha, a cada nova estocada. O moreno cruzou as pernas em volta da cintura do loiro, acompanhando-o nas estocadas.

Os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e fortes, os gemidos de ambos se misturavam, assim como o cheiro de sexo e brigadeiro no ar. Os gemidos e as contrações anais de do menor estavam tirando o controle do loiro; ele tentava se segurar ao máximo para não gozar antes que o moreno. – Goza pra mim, Mi – pediu.

O pedido foi o suficiente para fazer Misha liberar seu prazer no abdômen de ambos. Vendo aquela cena, Jensen também se entregou ao prazer no interior do amado.

Estavam exaustos. Depois de um longo tempo deitados, esperando as respirações acalmarem, o loiro retirou a venda dos olhos azuis ainda fechados, desceu da mesa e pegou Misha em seus braços; levou-o até seu quarto e lá o deitou na cama.

- Descanse um pouco, amor. Eu já volto. – deu um selinho no moreno antes de sair.

Minutos depois, voltou com a panela de brigadeiro e duas colheres. Sentou-se ao lado de Misha na cama.

- O que acha de devorarmos essa panela de brigadeiro agora?

x—x

**N/A: Fic de aniversário para o Higor. Eu espero que você goste, já que me fez queimar todos os meus neurônios para escrever. (u.u' Sei que não ficou do jeito que você queria, mas foi o máximo que consegui. KK' Parabéns, mais uma vez. õ/**

_Reviews? *-*_


End file.
